MEET YOU
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. Seorang Mahasiswa biasa yang bertemu dengan siluman ular putih. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? ONESHOOT. Mohon cinta n reviewnya ya.


.

.

.

.

Cast KaiHun

.

GENRE FANTASY ROMANCE

.

RATED M

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894 JONGODULT

.

.

Derai hujan yang lebat mengguyur seluruh area hutan di pinggiran kota Alaska. Kilat menyambar nyambar di langit yang begitu gelap. Angin menderu dengan kencang, menggoyangkan batang batang pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang hutan itu.

Suasana siang yang harusnya terang benderang itu kini layaknya seperti malam yang pekat. Gelap dan sunyi. Dan di sinilah Kai sekarang berada, tersesat di tengah hutan, kedinginan dan juga lapar.

Demi apapun Kai mengutuk teman temannya yang berlari meninggalkannya saat gerimis menyapa mereka di tengah perjalanan menuju area kemping. Ini pertama kalinya Kai pergi ke hutan Alaska. Meninggalkan zona nyamannya di Seoul demi memenuhi ajakan teman temannya yang ingin ia ikut kemping di sini. Dan sekarang hanya karena hujan, seluruh teman temannya berlari seperti kesetanan mencari tempat berteduh. Dan dirinya yang berjalan paling belakang tak sempat mengejar teman temannya.

Kai mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air hujan dan memandang ke sekeliling, merasa bingung harus berjalan kearah mana. Di sini gelap dan senternya berada di ransel temannya. Kai mendesah pelan, sebelum memutuskan kembali berjalan lurus, berharap akan menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini, atau paling tidak ia akan bertemu teman temannya kembali.

Namun setelah kurang lebih berjalan selama setengah jam, ia tak menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan temannya ataupun jalan setapak yang mengarah keluar hutan.

" Shit, aku harus kemana? "

Kai memperhatikan lagi sekitarnya dan di saat itulah ia melihat seekor ular berwarna seputih salju merayap pelan tak jauh darinya menuju semak semak di sela sela pepohonan besar. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai berjalan mengendap endap mendekati ular yang merayap dengan pelan itu. dengan hati hati, ia mendekati ular yang tiba tiba saja berhenti merayap, kepala ular itu mendongak dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar, mungkin merasakan kehadiran Kai di dekatnya. Saat ular itu menggeser posisi ekornya untuk berpaling, disaat itulah Kai menangkap kepala dan badan ular itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ular itu mencoba menggeliat di genggaman tangan Kai yang kuat, ia terus menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mendesis.

" Aku baru tahu ada ular berwarna seputih salju. " Gumam Kai, ia memperhatikan ular bersisik putih yang terlihat begitu bersih itu. padahal ia baru merayap diatas tanah yang basah karena hujan.

" Warnanya cantik, ku rasa aku harus membawamu untuk ku pelihara. "

Dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya Kai menurunkan ranselnya dan memasukkan ular putih itu ke dalam ranselnya.

" Baiklah, sekarang tinggal mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari hutan ini dan kembali ke hotel. "

Kai memasang kembali ranselnya dan berjalan di sela sela dua pohon besar tempat di mana ular putih tadi muncul.

Seakan tak percaya, Kai berdiri dengan kaku ditempatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang berada di tempat di mana ia dan teman temannya pertama kali berkumpul sebelum memasuki hutan. Setelah berjam jam lebih berjalan mengitari hutan dan bertemu ular putih, tiba tiba saja ia kini berdiri tepat di pinggir hutan. Tepat di hadapan mobil yang disewanya terparkir. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pertanyaan pertanyaan tak penting dari kepalanya.

Dengan mantap ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, begitupun dengan ranselnya, ia perlu mandi dan istirahat sekarang. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya la masuk ke dalam mobil, melemparkan ranselnya ke jok samping dan mulai menghidupkan mesin.

Sesaat setelah Kai pergi dengan mobilnya, hujan berhenti dengan tiba tiba dan bayangan hutan lebat itu memudar berganti dengan lapangan rumput yang tidak terawat dan ditengahnya tergeletak beberapa orang yang merupakan teman teman Kai dalam keadaan pingsan.

.

.

.

Kai meletakkan ranselnya di lantai kamar hotel yang disewanya bersebelahan dengan kandang dari besi yang ia beli saat di perjalanan pulang tadi. Dengan hati hati ia membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan ular putih yang melingkar dengan nyaman di dalamnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apakah kau beracun atau tidak, dan dari ular jenis apa. " gumam kai, ia mengelus sayang kepala ular itu. " Sepertinya kau tidak beracun ya. Buktinya kau tidak menggigitku. "

Kai meletakkan ular itu di dalam kandang, sebelum ia melepas pakaiannya yang basah dah melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Ular itu memandang kearahnya sesaat lalu kembali melingkar di dalam kandangnya. Hanya sebentar, sebelum bergerak dengan gelisah saat menyadari hari sudah mulai petang. ' _Ku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini_ '

Ular itu bolak balik menatap kearah kamar mandi dan kearah jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan ia belum menemukan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Saat cahaya matahari semakin redup, ular itu bergerak dengan liar di dalam kandangnya, mencari celah untuk bisa keluar.

Cklek

Di saat itu Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan handuk yang menggantung rendah di pinggul rampingnya. Otot otot perutnya yang kekar tampak kelihatan dengan jelas, dan namja tampan itu berjalan dengan alis tertaut saat melihat ular itu yang terus bergerak dengan liar di dalam kandangnya.

" Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau tidak bisa diam di kandangmu? "

Kai berjongkok di depan kandang itu dan menatap sang ular, namun ular itu justru bolak balik menatap ke arah pintu kandang dan juga jendela.

" Apa yang kau lihat di luar ? apa kau melihat elang pemangsa ? tenanglah kau akan aman di sini. "

Kai bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela, ia menutup pintu itu bertepatan saat matahari benar benar telah tenggelam. Siang telah berganti menjadi malam.

Kai berbalik dan tersenyum namun senyumnya memudar saat ular itu tiba tiba terdiam, dan kepalanya terkulai kesamping.

" Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, apa ular itu mati. " Kai bergegas menghampiri kandang ular itu dan membuka pintu kandangnya. Dengan hati hati ia mengangkat tubuh ular itu dan membawanya ke ranjang. " Ku mohon jangan mati. " Gumam Kai. Ia menatap ular itu yang terbaring diam di ranjangnya.

Perlahan namun pasti asap mulai menyelimuti tubuh ular itu, Kai mundur karena kaget dengan kemunculan asap itu yang begitu tiba tiba. Ia menatap dengan mulut terbuka saat kabut asap itu menebal dan kemudian menghilang seketika meninggalkan sesosok tubuh telanjang di atas ranjang. Sosok itu berkulit seputih salju,dan memiliki rambut yang juga sewarna salju. Kai menyusuri lekuk tubuh telanjang itu dengan seksama. Sosok itu terbaring dengan posisi memunggunginya. Namun Kai bisa melihat lekuk tubuh rampingnya yang sempurna dan juga bokongnya... Kai tak bisa tidak menelan ludahnya melihat bokong yang terlihat begitu padat dan berisi itu.

Namun Kai sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi tubuh mulus itu karena di mana ularnya ? menyadari itu kai bergegas mengitari ranjangnya, mencari ular itu, namun tak ada sosok ular, yang ada hanya sesosok tubuh telanjang dengan mata terpejam erat.

" Ugh... "

Sosok telanjang itu menggeliat pelan sebelum bangun dengan perlahan, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sosok itu duduk menghadap kearah Kai yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, melihat tubuh mulus yang terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

Namun ekspresi Kai sedikit berubah saat ia melihat sisik ular di kening namja telanjang itu saat poni sewarna saljunya sedikit tersingkap.

" Kau siluman ular? " Kai tampak shock.

Namja telanjang itu membuka matanya menampakkan iris matanya yang kuning pucat. Ia meraba keningnya sendiri dan menyingkirkan sisik ular yang menempel di sana. Lalu menunduk dengan ekspresi takut.

" Kau siluman ular? " Sekali lagi dengan bodohnya Kai bertanya.

Namja itu menatap ke arah Kai dengan wajah merona saat melihat perut sixpack yang terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

Kai yang melihat pipi putih itu merona langsung merasa gemas ingin menggigit pipi putih yang terlihat chubby. Ia mendekat kearah sosok telanjang itu dengan pelan, rasa takutnya telah menghilang sejak melihat wajah yang cantik nan menggemaskan itu.

Namja telanjang itu bergerak mundur saat Kai berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

" Kau takut padaku? " Tanya Kai.

" Kau yang menangkapku. " Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut.

" Maaf. Aku tertarik dengan warna kulitmu. " Kai menjalarkan jarinya di sepanjang lengan namja didepannya yang terasa begitu lembut.

" Bisakah kau kembalikan aku kesana? " Namja itu merengek seraya memeluk leher Kai dengan manja.

Tubuh Kai memanas, namja itu merasakan nafsunya bergejolak saat tubuh mulus nan lembut itu menempel di tubuhnya dan aroma kulit namja itu menyerang penciuman Kai.

Kai mencium leher namja itu sekilas. " Siapa namamu? "

" Sehun... namaku Sehun... "

" Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. " Kai memuji. Tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang Sehun sebelum turun dan meremas bokong padat Sehun, menimbulkan desahan pelan dari namja cantik itu.

" Aku ingin pulang. " Bisik Sehun di leher Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menarik tubuh telanjang Sehun kepangkuannya dan mengecup bibir tipis semerah darah di hadapannya dengan lembut.

" Aku ingin membawamu pulang ke rumahku. " Tangan Kai kembali meremas remas pantat Sehun menimbulkan suara desahan merdu kembali terdengar.

"Uhmmm... "

" Panggil aku Kai, sayang... "

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, kembali mencium bibir tipis yang akan menjadi candu baginya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun agar Sehun tidak bisa menjauhkan wajahnya.

" Apa yang ada pada dirimu, Sehun? Entah kenapa aku begitu menginginkanmu? " Ucap Kai didepan bibir merah Sehun.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. " Mung... Mungkin karena ini sedang musim kawin. Kau mencium feromonku yang menguar dari tubuhku. "

Kai mengendus kulit leher Sehun, kemudian menjilatnya. " Musim kawin, heh? Menarik. Karena itukah tubuhmu berkilau? "

" Aaahhh.. Kai.. " Desah Sehun tiba tiba. " Apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Aku? " Goda Kai. " Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulalukan. Wow.. Mungkin karena musim kawin jadi kau mengeluarkan cairan sendiri untuk menarik pasangan kawinmu, heh? " Kai mempermainkan kepala kejantanan Sehun. Tangannya turun naik menggoda.

" Euuunnghhh... Itu.. Cairan itu bukan untuk menarik pasangan.. Ahh... Tapi untuk menutup alat reproduksi ular betina agar sperma tidak bisa keluar. "

" Wuaahh.. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menandai ular betinamu, Sehun. Karena aku yang akan menandaimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. " Kai memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole Sehun dengan kasar.

" Hikkk... Kai.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau memasukkan... Eeungghh.. Jarimu kesana? Itu kotor.. Aahhh... "

Kai tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Sehun lembut. " Tidak kotor, Hunnie. Disanalah aku akan memberimu kenikmatan. Dan kau akan kubuat mengandung anakku. Apa itu mungkin? "

Sehun tiba tiba mematung.

" Hei, Hun? Ada apa? Tanya Kai khawatir. Ia melepaskan jarinya dari hole Sehun. " Sehun? " Panggilnya lagi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Kai tadi mengingatkannya akan ramalan dari peramal di istananya. Kata peramal itu ia akan menemukan seorang laki laki yang akan menjadi takdirnya di tengah hutan pada saat hujan lebat dan laki laki takdirnya itu akan membuatnya hamil dan akan menjadikannya pasangan hidup.

 _Apa Kai akan menjadi takdirku?_ Batin Sehun. Ia lalu mengingat kembali, laki laki yang akan menjadi takdirnya memiliki tato naga bersayap dibahu belakangnya. Dengan segera Sehun bangkit, menarik Kai dan melihat ke bahu belakang pria itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kai memiliki tato yang sama dengan pria takdirnya.

" Kai... Kau? " Ucap Sehun terbata.

" Aku? Kenapa? " Tanya Kai bingung.

" Tato dibahumu? "

Kai melirik ke arah bahunya. " Oh.. Tato naga itu. Tato ini ku buat karena kalah dari teman temanku. Kami bermain truth or dare. Memang kenapa dengan tatoku? "

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai. Ia menangis. Akhirnya ia menemukan takdirnya yang akan membawanya pergi. Ia benar benar bersyukur pada malam itu lari dari kungkungan istana. Tidak akan ada lagi siluman yang akan menghinanya. Tidak akan ada lagi siluman yang akan menyakitinya

Sehun melepas pelukannya, dan memandang wajah Kai. " Kai. " Lirih Sehun. " Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kumohon, setelah aku selesai, tolong jangan pergi dariku. "

Kai mengangguk dalam diam.

" Aku... Kau sudah tahu kalau aku adalah siluman ular, bukan? " Kai kembali mengangguk.

" Aku satu satunya ular berwarna putih di bangsaku, dan aku satu satunya ular jantan yang bisa... Hamil. " Sehun menunduk malu. " Di istana aku selalu di siksa dan dihina. Mereka bilang aku adalah makhluk terkutuk yang akan mencelakakan dunia kami. Bahkan orang tuaku seakan membuangku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jadi aku lari dan... Dan aku bertemu denganmu. "

Kai mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambut lembut Sehun. " Baguslah kau lari, jadi kita bisa bertemu. "

" Satu lagi. Peramal di istana mengatakan dihari hujan yang sangat lebat aku akan bertemu dengan pasangan takdirku. Dan orang itu memiliki tato naga bersayap dibahu belakangnya. Aku benar benar terkejut, kau seperti gambaran pria yang diberitahu oleh peramal. " Ucap Sehun antusias tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menunduk. " Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mau menjadi pasangan makhluk terkutuk sepertiku. "

Kai tersenyum, ia mengangkat dagu Sehun agar mata mereka bertemu. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lembut sebelum berkata. " Aku senang kau lari dari istana dan bertemu denganku. Tapi aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, kau yang akan menyesal kalau menjadi pasanganku. "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak.. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Aku menyukaimu Kai. " setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun mencium bibir Kai. " Jadikan aku milikmu. "

" Kau yakin dengan yang kau inginkan, Sehun? Karena setelah kau jadi milikku, kau tidak akan bisa lari. "

" Aku yakin. Sangat yakin, Kai. " Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kai, lalu mencium bibir Kai lembut. Lidahnya menjilati sisi bibir Kai, menggoda untuk masuk.

Kai membuka mulutnya membiarkan Sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai ke atas ranjang, ia pun menindih tubuh Kai, dan mendudukkan pantat sintalnya tepat di atas kejantanan Kai yang mulai menegang.

Kai menyentuh nipple Sehun, memutar jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, menggoda dengan gemas. Lidahnya ia pertemukan dengan lidah Sehun, bertarung untuk saling mendominasi. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kai dan meremas kuat rambut Kai.

" Nyaaahhhh... Eemmhhh... " Desah Sehun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melepas tautan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva membentang dari mulut mereka berdua.

Kai mendongak, menatap dengan terkejut wajah memerah Sehun, bibir bengkak Sehun yang terbuka mencari napas.

" Aku tidak sanggup lagi. " Dengan kasar Kai melumat nipple tegang Sehun. Giginya menggigit nipple Sehun, menarik kemudian melepasnya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tangannya menyusuri perut rata Sehun, membelai dengan lembut, terus kebawah sampai ke kejantanan Sehun yang menegang.

Sehun meremas dengan kencang rambut Kai, merasakan kejantanannya di belai. " Kaiiiaahh... Eemmhh... "

" Sehun.. Maukah kau menungging untukku? " Pinta Kai.

Sehun memandang Kai dengan bingung. " Menungging? Untuk apa? "

Kai tersenyum. " Pokoknya lakukan apa yang kuminta. Kau tidak akan menyesal, Sehun. "

Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Kai. Lalu merangkak dengan menggoda, Ia memposisikan tubuhnya sesuai dengan permintaan Kai. Kai mendekat, menepuk pantat sintal Sehun.

" Kai... Ambil seluruh tubuhku. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai memandang takjub wajah Sehun. " Kau... Kau benar benar yakin, Sehun? " Sehun mengangguk.

Kai menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan hole Sehun. Ia meniup hole Sehun sebelum menjilat sisi hole Sehun. Kedua tangannya membuka pipi pantat Sehun menampakkan hole berwarna merah muda, Kai menyeringai, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya.

" Niiaahhh.. Aaahhh... Kaiaahh... " Sehun mencengkeram selimut dengan kuat melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kai.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur agar lebih merasakan lidah Kai didalam holenya. Ujung kejantanannya mengeluarkan banyak cairan precum. Kai membasahi jemarinya dengan precum Sehun, ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, digantikan langsung oleh dua jarinya.

" Aaahhhh... " Teriak Sehun saat merasakan dua jari Kai ada didalam holenya.

Kai mengeluarmasukkan dua jarinya, membuka lebar kedua jarinya mempenetrasi hole Sehun. " Apa ini? Kenapa kau sudah sangat basah, emm? "

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, berbalik dengan cepat lalu merangkul tubuh Kai, dan menggesekkan bagian tubuh depannya dengan tubuh Kai. Tubuh Kai bergetar dengan kuat saat mencium aroma peromon Sehun yang semakin meningkat.

" Kai... Bawa aku sekarang. Klaim diriku. " Sehun menjilat kulit leher Kai. " Eemm.. Bolehkah aku menandaimu dengan tandaku? " desahnya.

" Aku tahu kau pasti menginginkan penyatuan pertama kita, aku bersikap lembut. Aku tidak bisa, Hun. " Ucap Kai sambil membuka lebar kedua paha Sehun, dan memposisikan kejantanannya didepan hole Sehun. " Aku benar benar ingin mengacaukanmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun selain memenuhi hole mu dengan spermaku. " Kai memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan, membuat punggung Sehun melengkung ke depan.

" Nyaaahhhh... " Sehun mencengkeram punggung Kai dengan kukunya, dan menggigit leher Kai.

" Beritahu aku kalau kau merasa sakit. " Ucap Kai. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai kepala kejantanannya saja yang masih berada di dalam hole Sehun. Lalu dengan cepat kembali menghunjam hole Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun terhentak hentak seirama dengan bunyi derit ranjang yang bergerak karena gerakan tubuh mereka. Karena tidak mendapat keluhan dari Sehun yang ada hanya desahan, Kai semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, menghunjamkan kejantanannya di prostat Sehun.

" Kaiaahh... Eeeunghh.. Maukah.. Maukah kau mengikuti ucapanku? " Ucap Sehun disela sela desahannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kabut kenikmatan yang menutupinya. Dengan napas berat, Kai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. " Ya. "

Sehun mengelus dahi Kai yang dipenuhi keringat, lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. " Setelah kau selesai mengucapkan kata kata yang kuberikan, kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya dan aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. "

Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, lalu menghunjam kuat prostat Sehun sebelum berkata. " Ya. Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya. "

Sehun mencium sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Kai, dan mengeluarkan sedikit bisanya. Membuat Kai terkejut.

Kai membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasa bisa ular Sehun memenuhi pembuluh darahnya. Sehun dengan tenang membisikkan kata kata dalam bahasa ular yang anehnya bisa dipahami Kai dengan mudah.

" _Banyak yang akan membencimu, menilaimu, menggoyahkan bahkan menghancurkanmu. Seberapa kuat kau tegar akan membuktikan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya._ _Satu hal yang pasti bahwa cinta mampu menumbuhkan harapan, menimbulkan pengorbanan, dan menembus batas ruang dan waktu._ _Cinta membutuhkan pasangan. Itulah mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kekosongan diantara jemari tangan kita agar nanti ada jemari lainnya yang akan melengkapi dan membantu mengisi kekosongan itu. Dan yang akan mengisi kekosongan jemariku adalah jemarimu. Jadikan aku pasangan hidup matimu. "_ Setelah Kai selesai mengucapkan hal yang dikatakan Sehun. Sehun klimaks, beberapa saat kemudian Kai mengikuti Sehun, dan memenuhi hole Sehun dengan spermanya. Secara ajaib tato naga Kai berubah, tato Kai menjadi gambar naga dan ular yang saling melilitkan tubuh.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menahan dikedua sisi kepala Sehun, agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh Sehun. Ia mencium lembut pipi Sehun. " Bahasa apa yang kau gunakan tadi? "

" Bahasa ular. " Sehun memandang wajah Kai. " Kau benar benar tidak menyesal, bukan, Kai? "

" Aku tidak menyesal, Hunnie sayang. "

" Hemm... Aku mengantuk, Kai. " Lirih Sehun.

Kai beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping. " Selamat tidur, sayang. "

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari menyentuh kelopak matanya. Ia membukanya dan memandang wajah lembut Sehun, bulu mata Sehun yang panjang menyentuh pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang menggoda. Lengan Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai dengan possesif membuat Kai tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dihati Kai, karena disebabkan oleh seseorang seperti Sehun yang begitu indah.

Tubuh mereka masih terasa lengket karena kegiatan mereka malam tadi, bau seks yang manis masih menggantung di udara. Ia tidak pernah menyangka saat tersesat di hutan kemarin akan menjadi hari keberuntungannya.

Sehun menggeliat dan merapatkan tubuhnya, mendekati tubuh Kai. Ia menekan lengannya ke dada Kai sebelum mengubur wajahnya ke dada Kai. Kai menghirup wangi rambut Sehun, dan Sehun tiba tiba mendongak, dan matanya terbuka lebar.

" Oh, kau sudah bangun? " Sehun membalikkan wajahnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Kai mengelus pipi Sehun dengan telapak tangannya dan membungkuk untuk mencium pipinya. Sehun tersenyum saat Kai mengangkat kepalanya. " Pagi. "

Kai mulai mencium seluruh wajah Sehun, pipi, dagu, dahi, hidung, kelopak mata. Sehun menggeliat, tertawa dan mendorong kai tapi gagal. Kai mendorong Sehun kembali ke tempat tidur, menahan kedua lengan Sehun disisi kedua sisi bantal.

Kai menangkap bibir Sehun, dan memberikan ciuman yang panjang dan menggairahkan. Setelah beberapa lama, Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka, mata Sehun terpejam dan napasnya menderu. Kai menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun.

" Please, Kai !"

" Please what? " Kai bertanya sambil menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium perut datar Sehun. " Kau menginginkan apa, sayang? "

" Bawa aku, Kai. Tandai aku lagi. " Pinta Sehun.

" Baiklah, Sayang. Kau ingin aku bersikap lembut atau.. ? "

" Keras dan cepat! " Tuntut Sehun saat merasa Kai menggeser posisinya.

" Apapun yang kekasihku inginkan, akan ia dapatkan. " Kai menjawab dengan tertawa sambil mengocok kejantanannya agar menegang sebelum menempatkan kepala kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun. " Hold on, baby. Here we go! "

Kai mulai mendorong masuk secara perlahan. Hole Sehun sudah begitu siap menerima kejantanannya, membuat Kai masuk dengan mudah.

" Se.. Sehun.. " Kai mengerang saat ia merasa dinding rektum Sehun meremas kejantanannya.

" Oohh... Nyaahhhh... " Desah Sehun.

Kai membungkuk dan mencium pipi Sehun sambil terus mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya. Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Kai saat Kai menghunjam prostatnya, membuat punggungnya melengkung ke depan.

" Aaahhhh... Aahhhhh... " Sehun terus mengerang karena Kai terus menghunjamkan kejantanannya di prostat Sehun berulang kali. Tubuh Sehun gemetar karena rasa nikmat.

Desahan Sehun membuat gairah Kai menambah, Kai menggerakkan keluar masuk kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras.

" Kaiiaahh.. Aku... Aku ingin... " Sehun mencengkeram punggung Kai.

Kai menarik tubuh Sehun, meletakkan Sehun dipangkuannya. Kai menjilati kulit leher Sehun sebelum menggigit, menandai leher mulus kekasihnya. Tubuh Sehun menegang saat klimaksnya berada diujung.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... Kaiaaahhhh... " Sehun menjerit saat klimaks menghantamnya. Spermanya membasahi perutnya dan perut Kai.

Kai membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun, lalu menghantam dengan keras prostat Sehun, ia mencium Sehun dengan kasar, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kai klimaks saat kejantanannya di remas ketat oleh dinding rektum Sehun.

" Ohhh... Sehun.. " Kai menghela napas sambil membungkuk untuk mencium Sehun, mereka berbagi ciuman, berbaur napas dan lidah mereka bergerak seirama. Menambah ciuman makin dalam.

Kai melepas ciuman mereka, mengelus pipi lembut Sehun. " Sehun, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku ke Seoul? Tempat dimana aku tinggal?

" Seoul? " ulang Sehun.

" Ya, Seoul. Tempat di mana aku tinggal. Kau mau kan? "

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai dan ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. " Aku... aku takut... selama ini aku belum pernah keluar dari tempat ini, dan... "

" Kau tak perlu takut Sehunie, ada aku yang akan selalu ada disampingmu, menjagamu, kau tak percaya padaku ? bukankah kau bilang kalau aku adalah matemu? " Kai mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh polos Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu Kai, mereka pasti tidak akan mau menerimaku. Kau tau bukan, aku... aku siluman ular. Sewaktu waktu aku bisa saja berubah di hadapan mereka. " Ucap Sehun.

Kai mengecup tengkuk Sehun sesaat. " Kau tak perlu khawatir, eomma tak akan bisa menolak kalau mempunyai menantu secantik dan semanis dirimu. Wow, kau pasti akan menjadi istri idamanku. Dan soal jati dirimu. Kita akan membicarakan ini pelan pelan dengan keluargaku. Aku yakin mereka akan bisa menerima keadaanmu dengan baik. Kau tahu, kedua orang tuaku penyuka binatang. "

" Benarkah? "

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa ? aku istrimu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Benar, kau akan menjadi istriku. Kenapa ? kau tidak suka menjadi istriku? "

Sehun tersenyum teramat manis dan ia naik ke atas pangkuan Kai dan memeluk tubuh yang sama polosnya dengannya itu dengan erat. " Tentu saja aku suka, dan Kai aku benar benar sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya. "

" Aku juga sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu sayang. Jadi, mau ikut denganku ke Seoul? "

Sehun menatap Kai dengan senyuman yang tak pudar di wajahnya. " Kemanapun itu, asalkan denganmu, aku akan mengikutimu. "

Senyuman Kai melebar. " Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu. "

Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja. Tak peduli seperti apapun keadaan dirinya. Kai akan tetap dan akan selalu mencintai Sehun. selamanya. Seperti janji yang mereka ucapkan di saat malam penyatuan. Keduanya akan tetap selalu bersama hingga akhir. Tak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Anyeonggg readers Salam KAIHUN SHIPPER..

Harusnya FF ini di post pas KAIHUN DAYS tgl 09 bulan 04 ( 94 ) tapi berhubung aku pas ada meeting mendadak jadi telat deh postnya. Maaf yaaa...

KEEP LOVE KAIHUN


End file.
